Those Songs That Made Me Think of You
by The Midnights Sun
Summary: Some songs that made Bella think of Edward, or viceversa. Romance, angst, drama, whatever. Probably mostly romance though.
1. Bonus Mosh pt 2

**Okay, so this is just some stuff I thought of while I was listening to music and I always thought of Twilight or something and I had a lot so I decided I'd have quick little one-shots for each song. And not even the whole song, so whatever.**

**This takes place during New Moon, but Bella finds something she wasn't supposed to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or Taking Back Sunday. Or Bonus Mosh pt. 2. Do you **_**have**_** to rub it in?**

Bella was groaning in pain of her aching chest. No, she was screaming in pure agony of the pulling, breaking, ripping apart of her heart. Agony that Edward Cullen had caused. Charlie had long since gone to work, so Bella was left alone.

She had been cleaning her room and found a lose floor board. She lifted said floor board up and thats where she found it all. All the memories of her and her ex-boyfriend, said memories made that dull throbbing in her chest go in to full on torture.

Suddenly, a car drove by, Bella knew from the bass that was pumping through the streets into her house. The music that was playing was so loud she could easily hear the lyrics of a Taking Back Sunday's Bonus Mosh part 2.

_I wanted you for nothing more  
than hating you for what you were  
and that's what you wanted to hear  
That's what you wanted to hear_

I wanted you for nothing more (loved you)  
than hating you for what you were  
and that's what you wanted to hear (leave, leave)  
That's what you wanted to hear

I wanted you for nothing more  
than hating you for what you were  
and that's what you wanted to hear (leave, leave)  
That's what you wanted to hear

I wanted you for nothing more  
than hating you for what you were  
and that's what you wanted to hear  
That's what you wanted to hear

That's what you wanted to hear   
That's what you wanted 

Tears flew down Bella's face. 'Great,' she thought.


	2. Forever

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight.**

**Anyway people. I WANT SOME REVIEWS!!! **

**just kidding.**

**It's not that big of a deal. I'm writing this for fun anyway. :)**

**Edward:**

I looked out the window, technically wall since the wall _was_ the window. I was staring out, thinking about my Bella at the doctor's office, I was worried, she refused to let me come, only Alice. I guessed it was a girl thing. While I was alone I decided to listen to some music. I was flipping through stations when I heard a DJ announce a song I'd never listened to (that's what I get for listening to CDs all the time.)

"AND HERE IS THE NEW SINGLE FROM PAPA ROACH!" the woman was _way_ to excited by this song for my liking.

_In the brightest hour of my darkest day  
I realized what is wrong with me  
Can't get over you. can't get through to you  
It's been a helter-skelter romance from the start  
Take these memories that are Haunting me  
Of a paper man cut into shreds by his own pair of scissors  
He'll never forgive her...he'll never forgive her..._

Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever  
Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever

Sitting by a fire on a lonely night  
Hanging over from another good time  
With another girl... little dirty girl  
You should listen to this story of a life  
You're my heroine-in this moment I'm lonely fulfilling my darkest dreams At this I automatically thought of Bella and me at the meadow._  
All these drugs all these women  
I'm never forgiven... this broken heart of mine_

Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever,  
Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever

One last kiss,  
before I go  
Dry your tears,  
it is time to let you go I thought of me leaving Bella alone in the woods.__

One last kiss (one last kiss)  
Before I go (before I go)  
Dry your tears (dry your tears)  
It is Time to let you go

Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever I think my feelings will actually last that long._  
Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever_

One last kiss (one last kiss)  
Before I go (before I go)  
Dry your tears (dry your tears)  
It is time to let you go

One last kiss,  
Before I go,  
Dry your tears,  
it is time to let you go,  
One last kiss 

Let's just say that by the end of this song I was in a very contemplative mood. Memories from every moment I spent with my darling Bella where flooding into my brain, and I loved it.

I wonder if she's home yet...

**No, Bella is not going to the doctor to get birth control or anything. **

**Girls, think of something you would not want the guys in your life, or any guy for that matter, to see you doing at a doctor's office.**

**Guys, what would you not want to see yor girlfriend or whatever doing.**

**Its up to you what she's doing.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-Midnight's Sun**


End file.
